


RAB to HJP

by StarlitDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Harry Potter is Regulus Black, Regulus Black is Harry Potter, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDawn/pseuds/StarlitDawn
Summary: Regulus black is reborn as Harry Potter. This has to be the worst thing to ever happen to anyone ever! How could he be related to James Potter?! That no good, Gryffindor, brother thief!!Just a short crack one shot. Hope you like it.Warning: this was written for my personal amusement, it is not to be taken as anything other then crack, and quality maybe poor





	RAB to HJP

Regulus Black gasped, taking in a great lungful of clean air. Had someone saved him? Had Kreacher disobeyed his orders and returned? Had the Dark Lord discovered him? Was he to be tortured before his inevitable death? Regulus hoped that it was not the latter. 

He heard muffled voices and blinked his eyes open. It was hard to see, his eyes did not seem to be able to focus on anything. Surely they had not been damaged in the cave? It must be the blinding white light reflecting from bare white walls. Regulus squeezed his eyes shut and tried again but his sight was no better. He tried to lift his head but was unable to. Dread welled up inside his chest making it hard to breath. He reached out a hand clumsily trying to find his wand and instead found a soft fabric covered chest. 

The situation became suddenly apparent. The Dark Lord had found him and had gifted him to a giantess as a peace offering. The Dark Lord must have cursed him in some manner causing the near blindness and sudden physical weakness. He felt himself being lay down and swaddled in something warm and soft. He wondered absently how the giantess had come to have such soft fabrics. He could feel sleep creeping up on him and, blaming his feeble body and the warm blanket, he let his eyes drift shut again. He supposed he could wait a bit to find out what the giantess was going to do to him.  
-  
As it turned out, Regulus had not been found by the Dark Lord and gifted to a giantess. In fact no one had found him as far as he could tell. Regulus was fairly certain that he had died in that cave, drowned by Inferi. Somehow he, Regulus Arctutus Black, had done something that (as far as he knew) no other wizard had ever done before. It seemed that rather than becoming a ghost or passing on to the after life his soul had left his original body and made its home inside the body of an infant. He was reasonably sure that the body had not been occupied by another soul before his arrival, although he had not ruled out the possibility that his soul had somehow shoved the original one out of the body. Either way, Regulus now found himself trapped in the body of an unknown infant with an unclear lineage in an unknown time. While all this was preferable to an early death at the age of eighteen, it was not in any way an ideal situation. 

A few days after his birth, Regulus found himself revising his earlier assessment. This was in fact much, much worse than dying at eighteen. He was a POTTER! Of all the infants in the world he had to be James Potter’s son. The half-blood son of a disgusting no-good brother thief! Regulus did not think he could endure such a life. And to make matters even more deplorable they had named him Harry! How could they do this to him! Granted the Potter family had often been lacking in the name department, but there were perfectly good names on family tree, most from families that married into the Potter line, but still! If they had to give him a Potter name why could it not have been at least Hardwin? 

His dastardly, untrustworthy body made the whole situation even worse! At even the smallest hint of frustration, ager, annoyance, discomfort, or any other negative emotion he would burst into dreadful wailing cries. If this wasn’t for the complete and utter embarrassment at his own lack of decorum (wholly unbefitting of a Black) James Potter’s desperate adepts to calm him down might have been worth the entire situation. In fact now that he thought of it, this was the perfect way to enact his revenge on the no good James Potter. Regulus was in the perfect position, he would be everything Potter would hate and drive him completely into insanity. He even knew how it was done; after all he had watch as his brother drove his mother further and further into insanity. It was the perfect plan, a very Slytherin plan, slow and sneaky and no one would ever discover him! His horrid infant body let out a truly undignified gurgling giggle. Lilly Evans cooed at him.  
-  
As time passed and Regulus gained greater control of his body he decided that it was best to trick his parents into loving him and thinking him the best before cruely ripping such thoughts away from them and leaving them heart broken. And so, for the time being he would be the best baby that ever existed. This change in plan had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that Regulus Black felt more loved and cared for as the son of Lily and James Potter then he ever had as the Black family spare. It certainly had nothing to do with the appearance of Sirius Black as a loving Godfather, finally paying attention to Regulus as he should have been doing his entire life. No, it was simply the Slytherin thing to do. Regulus didn’t want their love and care, really, he didn’t! His scheming was abruptly cut short as the above-mentioned Sirius lifted him up from his spot on the rug and gently swung him around.  
-  
Time passed strangely as a baby. It was simultaneously instantaneous and an eternity. Regulus figured it probably had something to do with how fast his body grew, the amount of time he spent sleeping, and the fact that even while growing he still have poor control over most motor skills. It didn’t take long for his eyes to learn to focus and his understanding of what was being said around him to fully cement itself, but everything else was taking uncomfortably long. The uncontrollable drooling, having no teeth, the lack of control over important bodily functions and the resulting need for nappies. Being a baby was unspeakably embarrassing. 

Regulus had finally forced his little body to walk and was stumbling along quite well by his estimation when his first birthday rolled along. The broom from Sirius was fantastic, the cake even more so. Trying real foods was always iffy in this body, though that could just be because people have no respect for babies with refined palates. 

James picked him up and sung him around eliciting a squeal of delight. More recently Regulus was having a hard time remembering that he was supposed to secretly hate James Potter. He really couldn’t find anything about Mum (not Mum! Lilly, damn it!) to hate. Really this life was pretty good as long as he could forget about well, really being Regulus Black. One thing did bother him though, his parents, the Potters never talked about the war where he could hear. Its like they somehow knew that he could understand them, it was infuriating. Had Kreacher succeeded? Was the Dark Lord mortal again? Surely if he had been defeated someone would have said something!  
-  
It was Halloween, or Samhain if the Potter’s had been any kind of proper Wizarding family. They spent the day decorating with conjured webs and bats. James kept setting up various transfigured objects to jump out at Lilly. Lilly’s cat was in a huff about the traps for Lilly after being scared out of its letterbox by a large transfigured and animated spider. Regulus spent the day trying to string proper sentences along with his slowly growing vocabulary of cat, bat, Dad, Mum, broom, fly and a few more. He found himself using his favorite “no” most of the day as James tried to get him into different costumes of magical creatures. At one point he had to run and hide behind Lily as James attempted to convince him that it was a good idea to put on a Gryffindor lion costume. Ha, as if he would ever be caught dead wearing anything Gryffindor! 

That night they had a small diner with proper fall recipes and Regulus was surprised to see James make a small offering of part of his meal. Perhaps the Potters weren’t too bad of a Wizarding family. As it got darker Regulus was changed into his pajamas and settled onto Lilly’s lap for the nightly reading of the Tales of Beadle the Bard, though it seemed tonight James wanted to regale both he and Lilly with stories of pranks gone wrong, even if it did earn him a swipe or two on the head. 

They were just about to head upstairs when a knock came at the door. Lilly stalled in the hallway as James went to open the door, and pandemonium struck. 

“It’s him! Take Harry and go!” James shouted.

Lilly fled up the stairs. Regulus couldn’t see what was happening. But he could make out the high cold laugh of the Dark Lord. How had he found him? No, no, no, no. This wasn’t alright!

In the nursery Lilly set him on his cot, before rushing back and sealing the door with a rune. She didn’t have her wand! How could she not have her wand? Regulus wanted to scream but he didn’t want the Dark Lord to hear him. They were going to die, he was sure; there was no way out of this.

Lilly darted around the room singing something in Latin that Regulus couldn’t make out. Touching here and there around the room igniting runes along the walls and floor that Regulus had never noticed before. The door shuddered. Lilly darted across the room and crouched before Regulus singing all the while, some Latin spell Regulus had never heard before. She reached into a pouch she had grabbed from the shelf and brought an ash covered finger to Regulus’s head, drawing something on his forehead. She stopped singing, the spell evidently complete and kissed Regulus on the top of his head before turning to face the door as it crashed open. 

The Dark Lord was there in the doorway his tall figure silhouetted by the hall light. She begged for him, for Regulus. He didn’t want it, she could go, she should leave and save herself. He wasn’t worth it. Lilly was everything, she couldn’t die for him. She must have known he was Regulus, why else would they have expected the Dark Lord? Why else would the Dark Lord come after an infant? It only made sense that he knew, he must have found out somehow that Regulus had lived and was now Harry Potter. He had finally come to enact his revenge. Lilly Evans Potter died for him and the ashen rune on his forehead itched. The Dark Lord turned his wand on him and green death came to claim Regulus Black.

Empty robes fluttered to the floor and Harry James Potter wailed as a fragment of the Dark Lord’s soul slipped into his scar and the memories of Regulus Arcturus Black where torn away form his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending on this got strangely serious. Anywho, I hope you like it. Just a bit of random crack for you all.


End file.
